Redemption
by Mamabug1981
Summary: The Doctor falls into a dark place following the events of Journey's End. It's up to Rose to drag him back from that edge. Smut ensues. AU, Rose never got stuck in the parallel world, so I've had to change some of the storyline from Journey's End as well. Slight spoilers for that episode. Possible triggers, details in the author's note at the start.


**Been having a rough couple of months, and somehow that got channeled into a preference for Dark!10 fics. A lot fewer than I had imagined, and this popped into my head, and for the most part is pure smut. Trigger warnings, some light bondage and discipline, some anal play, perhaps a whiff of dubcon-but-not-really. Please review if you like it, don't tear me up too harshly if you don't. **

**I don't own the characters, or Doctor Who, or much else for that matter. Only thing I own is any errors or typos, I have no beta and don't often write smut, please let me know if I need to fix anything.**

* * *

She was worried about him. For weeks now, he had been caving further and further into himself. The anger and despair eating away at him. Rose knew that though it was the duplicate who committed the genocide of the Daleks, the Doctor blamed himself, and nothing she said could convince him otherwise. Then he had had to wipe the mind of the duplicate at Bad Wolf Bay to prevent him from trying to follow them, leaving him in Jackie's capable hands. That act had torn a different kind of rift in his soul. The final straw was the loss of Donna. That was when the light in his eyes finally went out all together, and she couldn't get it back.

It was late one night when she heard it. Rose was walking the halls of the TARDIS aimlessly, trying to think of some way to pull the Doctor out of his despair. As she passed his door, a keening sound tore at her. It almost sounded like… Was he crying? She cracked the door open to find him curled in a ball on his bed, sobbing. Rose ran to his side and kneeled down. "Doctor? Doctor! Are you ok? I'm here, talk to me!"

His reply was barely a whisper. "Go away, Rose. Just leave me. Go away."

"Absolutely not, no! I'm worried about you Doctor. Please, get up."

Her defiance finally seemed to strike a chord in him. He opened his eyes, and snarled at her, "You would dare to defy me?" He rose and grabbed her by the wrists so fast it was all she could do to keep her footing as he pushed her backwards until he had her pinned against the wall, hands over her head. "You've seen what I do. I kill, I cause death, I destroy. And you would still risk yourself to defy me, knowing what I could do to you?" As he spoke, he released her wrists to place his hands on either side of her head, leaning in towards her with every word.

As scared as Rose was at the moment, she was also slowly regaining hope. As angry as the Doctor was, the fire was returning to his eyes. A fire that she hadn't seen since they left Donna back in Chiswick. Rose hesitated only a moment before putting her hands on his face and kissing him, her body begging him to come back to her.

She thought he was finally responding when his hands crept onto her shoulders, before she found herself pushed back against the wall with those slim fingers around her throat. He growled again before smashing his lips to hers again. As he drew back, his breathing shuddered and Rose saw the fire in his eyes bank just a bit, a moment of clarity in the chaos. With his free hand supporting him on the wall, he released her throat to stroke her cheek. "Tell me now, Rose. This is your only chance to tell me no. By Rassilon, Rose, if you don't want this, tell me now. If you wait too long, I won't be able to control what I am about do to you, and I will never be able to forgive myself for that."

But she understood. This was about regaining control. His entire world had spun out of control when the Daleks arrived, and this was him trying to grab back some bit of that control so he could begin the fight to forgive himself. He needed her to help make that happen. Rose was also pretty sure she'd never been so turned on in her life. She placed her hands on his chest, sliding them up until she reached the knot of his tie. Holding eye contact with him, she undid the piece of silk and removed it from his collar only to wrap it around her own wrists. She lifted her hands up between them into his line if sight. "I trust you, and I love you. I need you back with me. Please, do what you need to do." She watched the banked flames flare up once again as he realized her intent. It was all the permission he needed.

He grabbed her by her bound wrists and hauled her back across the room. The tie was removed just long enough to wrench her t-shirt off over her head. Rose soon found herself face down on his bed, her arms secured to the headboard with his tie. He lifted her hips to undo the front of her jeans before sliding them and her underwear down and off her legs. "Knees under you, arse up!" he growled. She quickly complied.

The first smack rang through the room, and Rose gasped in surprise. It hadn't really hurt, but there was certainly a warm spot now on her arse where his hand had impacted. The second landed on the opposite side. He smoothed a hand over the reddening marks, then landed a series of smacks all over her bum. This time when he went to soothe her skin, Rose let out a moan at the contrast between her heated flesh and his cooler hand. The Doctor let his hand drift down between Rose's legs, circling her clit a few times before sliding the tips of two fingers into her. He leaned down to speak close to her ear, his voice husky with arousal as he continued to shallowly stroke his fingers in and out. Rose tried to push back, get him deeper, but he would only pull them out completely until she ceased movement, only returning to his task when she stilled.

"Well, well. This wet over a few spankings. Who knew Rose Tyler had a dirty side, eh? Wonder what else she likes?" He pushed further in once, gathering her moisture, before sliding his fingers back up along the division of her arse to circle the pucker there.

Rose gasped again. She normally wasn't interested in sex there, the one time she'd tried it her partner was clumsy and it hurt too badly for her to want it again. But this was the Doctor, and she knew two things. One, he would never intentionally hurt her, and two, she was the one who started this and given him free reign. If this was what he needed, then she'd let him have it.

He felt her opening start to relax under his touch, and slowly slipped one finger in. He waited as she tensed then relaxed again, and started moving the finger in and out. He removed it, chuckling when Rose whimpered and pushed back, seeking the contact. Gently, he started to slide two in, when he felt the resistance and heard Rose hiss. His fingers had had time to dry. He eased them back out, smacked her a few more times on the arse and got up. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Rose turned her head a bit to see where he'd got off to. Her eyes widened as he stripped off, and she took the time to admire the rear view while he dug through a drawer to retrieve a couple of items. As he started to turn back, she quickly buried her face back in the sheets so as not to get caught staring, and so missed what he had grabbed from the drawer.

She heard the items drop to the bed and the mattress sink in as he settled back in behind her. A few more cracks connected with her bum, followed by a cooling sensation as he pressed his lips to the redness. She moaned at the touch, jumping slightly as he buried his face between her thighs to take a deep breath of her scent. His nose trailed back up along her crack, and she started squirming as he used the tip of his tongue to continue massaging her anus. A familiar click alerted her that he'd opened a bottle of lube behind her, and as she relaxed again, his tongue was replaced with a finger. He moved it in and out just a few times to make sure she was still open before sliding a second in. He gently thrust with them, massaging inside her and scissoring his fingers, stretching her further. It was as he added a third that he realized she was starting to beg inbetween moans.

"Please. Please. Please."

Intrigued, he removed all but one finger and leaned back down to growl in her ear. "What's that, love?

"Please sir! More, please!"

He chuckled darkly. "More what, Rose? Tell me what you want."

"More, sir. Please, just fuck me. Please let me cum, sir!"

He nipped at her ear. "Not just yet, darling." He withdrew the last finger and she heard the bottle open again. This time, a broad silicone tip was placed at her entrance. The Doctor started gently pushing on it, letting it slide a little further in each time. Just as he had it almost all the way in, Rose moaned and pushed back on it, allowing the broadest part of the plug to slip past the outer ring of muscle, leaving just the flared base of the toy visible.

She stilled a moment. The fullness was new, uncomfortable, but not painful as she'd expected. She flexed her muscles a few times and moaned at the new stimulation. Ok, she could deal with this. She edged up on her elbows just enough to glance over her shoulder at the Doctor, and tried to convey as much trust and love and understanding into the one look as possible when she caught his eye. Keeping eye contact, she lowered her head back to the sheets and spread her legs further, arching her back to open herself to him as much as possible. The movement shifted the toy in her arse, and she gasped out, "Sir, please!"

By now he was rock hard. The sight of his companion trussed to his bed, arse in the air, taking whatever he threw at her and panting and begging for more put a large crack in his resistance. He moved behind her and grabbed her by the hips, teasing her by alternating sliding his cock along her slit and just barely penetrating her with the tip. When he had her close, he slammed into her. A couple thrusts and a few flicks of her clit were all it took to make Rose scream in orgasm. The feel of her body's grip on his cock shattered the last of his walls. He withdrew, slid the toy out of her, and reached up to release he hands. He wanted to finish this face to face. He flipped her over, slid one hand under the small of her back and the other behind her neck. He thrust back into her, his temple skimming hers as he buried his face in her shoulder. Just that slight brush with his mind made Rose gasp, the combination of his lust and the remnants of her orgasm combining to throw her right back to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his hips, letting him in deeper, as she tangled one hand in his hair and stroked up and down his flexing back with the other. Her grip in his hair tightened painfully as she came again, and that was the last he needed to fall into his own release. After a moment he slumped down on top of her in exhaustion, his mind still churning at a thousand miles an hour as he started to slip out of her.

It took a moment more for him to process what had just happened. He realized just how much she loved him to have been so insistent on bringing him back from the pit of his despair instead of just giving up and walking away from him like anyone else would have. It also dawned on him just how much trust it must have taken for her to let him do what he had just done to her. His pants started turning into sobs.

"Doctor, are you crying?"

He wiped his face on the pillow behind Rose's head, then rolled them over, laying on his back and keeping her straddling his hips. "Just thinking how much I don't deserve you, after everything."

She leaned forward, shushing him with a finger on his lips and placing her other hand on his chest, where she could still feel his hearts returning to their normal rhythm. "Shh. I love you. Don't you ever think you don't deserve me."

He kissed her finger and nuzzled into her hand. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "How long did you promise to stay with me?"

"Forever. And I meant it."

The hand on her cheek slid back behind her head, and he pulled her down for a kiss. Barely parting their lips, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, Rose Tyler. Thank you."


End file.
